1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vacuum hermetic organic packaging carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent sensor packaging technology, the correlation between vibration damping of sensors and vibration frequency as well as a sensing signal-to-noise ratio is taken into account, so the sensors need to be driven under a high negative pressure environment. Therefore, power consumption caused by collision of gas molecules can be reduced, and then the quality factor of the motion sensors can be improved and the sensing signal-to-noise ratio can be increased. As such, a sensor device package should provide the sensor device a stable, high negative pressure environment. That is, gas leakage must be prevented, and the pressure environment in a sensing space in the sensor device package cannot be changed as time goes on. Accordingly, the design need of such a sensor device (e.g. a vibrator, a radio frequency switch, a gyroscope, and so on) must comply with a hermetic sealing requirement.
Low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) carriers made of dense materials can well block gas and thus have been extensively applied to conventional sensor device packages satisfying the hermetic sealing requirement.
However, when the LTCC carrier is applied, each sensor device package needs to be formed individually.